Opposites Attract One Another
by Kimmi-desu
Summary: Ulquiorra and Grimmjow are opposites and live in the same house. But, the thing is, both of them hate each other. What happens when Grimmjow finally sees some interest in Ulquiorra? Contains yaoi, lemon, and smut. Please R&R!


**Author's Note: Hello! ^^ Glad you found your way here! I present to you, "Opposites Attract One Another"! Note that it contains yaoi, smut, lemon, and language! If you don't like it, then why are you here? This is really the only first story that I've ever published to FF! So I'm really glad that I got it posted. Please R&R!**

**One**

Grimmjow sat on the couch while Ulquiorra sat at a desk, working on...well work.

Ulquiorra is a secretary for a school. He had to count lunch money and make sure that he had all of the appointments for the Principal set on the right day, so he's pretty much calling business places 24/7. There was a computer sitting in front of him. He had the calculator window open. The desk light shown onto him, exposing his beautiful white skin.

And...Grimmjow...well, he was a bartender. No surprise, really, but he actually doesn't abuse the fact that he IS a bartender and can drink whatever he pleases. He has to stay sober throughout the job, but a couple drinks here and there didn't matter. It's usually after work that he drinks like mad.

Well, anyway, no one really knows why Grimmjow and Ulquiorra live in the same house. They hate each other horribly, and they never got along well. They usually tried to keep to themselves, if they could. They only talked to each other about paying the bills and making sure that they had enough money to pay it. They also went grocery shopping together so they can buy whatever they want at the moment, rather than one going at a time. It's a waste of gas, they concluded.

Grimmjow had the TV turned on a comedy channel. Grimmjow's favorite comedian was on that night, so of course he was laughing here and there pretty loud. Ulquiorra tried to concentrate one his work.

"Would you please shut up...?" Ulquiorra had enough of it, he needed to get the work done or his boss would scold him.

Grimmjow smirked. "Sorry, sorry.."

Ulquiorra sighed deeply and continued to work, but Grimmjow kept laughing.

Finally, Ulquiorra slammed down his pen and massaged his temples. "Perhaps you could go into another room and watch that?"

Grimmjow chuckled. "What? Tired of me, huh?" He teased Ulquiorra. "I suppose I could, though it's better on a bigger screen..."

Grimmjow's voice trailed off, he was interested in the perplexed Ulquiorra. He furrowed his brows with confusion.

Seems as if the perplexed Ulquiorra is turning him on.

Grimmjow shook it off and tried watching the comedian again, but never laughed again afterward. Ulquiorra seemed satisfied now, and he went back to work again.

Grimmjow couldn't help but looking at Ulquiorra again as erotic thoughts shot through his mind. He couldn't help imagining the black haired Espada _naked_. He furrowed his brows again. He whimpered as he felt himself getting hard.

Grimmjow got off the couch and walked over to Ulquiorra.

"What are ya workin' on, anyway?"

Ulquiorra frowned. "The usual."

Grimmjow nodded, his hands twitching. He wanted to touch Ulquiorra badly..

"Would you stop breathing on me?"

Grimmjow ignored the question and turned Ulquiorra around in the chair. He brought his face close to Ulquiorra's.

"Wh-what are you doing?" Ulquiorra blushed deeply.

"Just stay still..." Grimmjow mumbled in Ulquiorra's ear and kissed Ulquiorra gently on the lips. Ulquiorra's eyes fluttered, then closed.

Grimmjow cupped his hands around Ulquiorra's chin. Ulquiorra wrapped his arms around Grimmjow's neck.

Their lips parted, and both breathed heavily. Beautiful, light blue eyes looked deep into the dark green orbs of Ulquiorra's. Then Grimmjow smirked.

"Wh-what just happened?" Ulquiorra stammered.

"It's 'kay, just follow my lead."

Grimmjow kissed Ulquiorra's jaw, his hands wandering around Ulquiorra's fine, but firm and muscular body. Ulquiorra moaned softly, his arms still around Grimmjow's neck.

Grimmjow put his hand on Ulquiorra's hard-on and squeezed it. Ulquiorra moaned and arched his back. Grimmjow smirked into the kiss and ripped off Ulquiorra's shirt. Grimmjow took his own off as well as his jeans. Ulquiorra followed Grimmjow, taking his own off. Grimmjow sat in the chair that Ulquiorra was sitting in. Ulquiorra sat on Grimmjow and straddled Ulquiorra onto Grimmjow's throbbing dick. Ulquiorra moaned and Grimmjow licked Ulquiorra's lips, begging to be let in. Ulquiorra opened his mouth willingly and explored everywhere in his mouth.

Grimmjow sucked on Ulquiorra's neck and left a bright red spot there. Ulquiorra moaned desperately. Grimmjow saw lust, excitement, and fear in Ulquiorra's eyes.

Ulquiorra started to ride Grimmjow's dick slowly. Ulquiorra moaned and rested his head on Grimmjow's shoulder. Ulquiorra dug his nails into Grimmjow's chest. Grimmjow moaned and took Ulquiorra's dick into his hand and started to pump up and down. Ulquiorra moaned deeply and bounced faster and harder until he hit his prostate. He threw his head back and screamed "Ah!" each time.

"Shit.." Grimmjow moaned and sucked on Ulquiorra's nipped desperately. Ulquiorra moaned as he neared his climax.

"Grimm...jow!" Ulquiorra screamed Grimmjow's name and came all over Grimmjow's chest. Ulquiorra rode out his orgasm and Grimmjow finally came.

Ulquiorra collapsed onto Grimmjow, panting heavily. Grimmjow smirked and took Ulquiorra to the couch and they both layed down. Grimmjow grabbed a blanked and covered themselves up.

Ulquiorra snuggled into Grimmjow's chest and sighed deeply.

"I love you.." Ulquiorra mumbled.

Grimmjow smiled.

"I love you, too."


End file.
